Always
by AlwaysAPotterhead
Summary: This is my first fanfic  so I don't mind you telling me whether it's rubbish or not  it's about Lily and Scorpius, and, well, you'll find out the rest when you read it. Please write plenty of reviews, and there will be more chapters on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's quite short, but I'm not good at writing really long chapters, so just read it (please) and review it, don't complain about how short it is...**

**Enjoy :)**

"Come on dad, hurry up, we're going to miss the train!" Lily then ran ahead for the wall between platforms nine and ten. "Lily, you know we're not going to miss the train, we've got loads of time!" Said Harry exasperatedly,

"But what if it leaves early?"

"It won't, the Hogwarts Express always leaves at exactly eleven o'clock" Replied Lily's brother

"But, but..."

"But nothing Lily," said her father "we'll be there with lots of time to spare"

"Okay, but can we hurry up? I want to get a good seat!"

"Alright then Lily," said Ginny changing the subject, "you first." Lily then ran straight for the wall, wincing a little when she should have collided with it, but passed through with ease. Her two brothers then abruptly appeared behind her and pushed her forward a little. "Watch it Lily!" shouted James, "mum and dad'll be coming through in a second, you'd better get out the way." Lily quickly moved aside of the entrance to platform nine and three quarters and waited for her parents to appear.

"Okay then Lily, ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" Her dad asked, before proceeding to walk along the platform, "I'm not going to have the trouble with you like I had with your brother am I? You better not be afraid of being put in Slytherin, but I forgot, you're not afraid of anything are you?

"Of course I'm not afraid of being put in Slytherin," she said as if stating the obvious "I'd quite like it actually, it sounds cool"

"She's only saying that because that Malfoy boy is in Slytherin!" Albus butted in "she _loves_ him!" Lily blushed so much that her face looked like a tomato, "I do not!"

"Lily loves Scorpius, Lily loves Scorpius!" Albus then proceeded to dance around the platform singing his song, until he got a hard slap across the face from Lily and went off to sulk clutching his right cheek. "You three better hurry up, the train is leaving in five minutes, go and get seats," said Harry, before kissing James, Albus and Lily on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily stepped on the train, looking for an empty compartment, "Oh hi Lily," said a voice from behind her "come sit in here, I'm on my own"

"Okay then," she said, dragging her trunk behind her she stepped into Hugo's compartment.

"I'm really excited, aren't you?" But before Lily could get a word in Hugo spoke again, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, what house do you want to be in? But I suppose you'll want to be in Gryffindor too."

"No actually, I don't mi..."

"And you'll want to be on the quidditch team, I suppose there'll be another play off for seeker like when Al arrived, but he wasn't very good..." Hugo carried on like that for what felt to Lily like hours, but stopped immediately when the woman with the sweets trolley came past, buying one of everything.

By what Lily thought must be the end of the journey, she was getting very tired of Hugo's endless talking and said, "Can you go outside? I need to change into my robes,"

"Okay then," he said and stepped outside. It didn't take Lily long to change, but she hung around for a while on her own, cherishing the silence.

After about five minutes of doing this, she got bored and decided to let Hugo back in, just as she went to open the door the boy walked past, Scorpius. He looked very different from how she remembered him, he no longer had his hair slicked back, sticking to his skull, or the tight black jacket buttoned to the top, in fact he looked really nice. His hair was spiked up at different angles on his head, and his robes hung loosely on him, the shirt underneath only buttoned just enough that you would not see his chest underneath. Then she noticed his tie, not even close to being done up, just hanging round his neck, the Slytherin tie, the one she so wanted to wear, the one she longed to wear.

Lily opened the door to let Hugo in, she stepped out to let him get changed, but she suddenly noticed that he was already wearing his Hogwarts robes. "You got changed then?" she asked

"Yeah, I got bored waiting and went to find Al's compartment so I could get changed."

"Oh right," she said and stepped back inside, "I was about to let you in."


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a bit longer (yaaayyy!) Hope you like it.**

The train arrived about five minutes later, by this time Lily was really excited, not about anything in particular, just excited, she couldn't wait to get into Hogwarts!

"Firs' years, firs' years follow me please." Wow, dad was right; Hagrid is huge, thought Lily, before following after him towards the lake.

"Righ' everyone, three to a boat, watch yeh don' fall in, the gian' squid'll catch yeh." Said Hagrid before going off muttering to himself about how the giant squid is really very nice, but no-one seems to understand.

Lily climbed into a boat with Hugo and another boy she didn't recognise, but didn't bother to ask what his name was, he looked really angry. They arrived at the castle not long after getting into the boats, everyone jumping around with excitement, one particular boy looked as if he badly needed the toilet.

She stepped off the boat and onto a set of large stone steps, leading to a huge oak door that looked as if it would take several men to haul it open. Hagrid stepped up to it, pushed it lightly and it opened for the first years to see the entrance hall. Lily looked up, but didn't have any time to admire her surroundings, "first years, if you would like to follow me to the Great Hall," said a dreamy voice, "it is time for the sorting ceremony to begin!"

The new first years followed, looking amazedly at their surroundings, many of them waving to their siblings and people they knew. Lily suddenly spotted Albus, James and Rose waving at her, so waved back. The group suddenly stopped, many people bashing into others as they did so, "It is time for the sorting ceremony to begin!" said the dreamy voice.

Then she noticed it, sitting on the stool just at the front of the group of first years, the sorting hat! Suddenly a gap in the fabric of the hat opened up and a voice echoed around the hall:

Oh I may not be a sight to see  
>But don't just judge on looks<br>For I'm the smartest object here  
>More witty than all books<br>I may be old, I may be torn  
>I may be out of sorts<br>But there's no child whom I can't find  
>A place for at Hogwarts<br>So might you be in Hufflepuff  
>The kindest of them all<br>They FIND a way to make peace out  
>Of any type of toil<br>Or may you be in Gryffindor  
>Where bravery rings true<br>So if you're brave and chivalrous  
>Then here's the place for you<br>Or maybe you're a Ravenclaw  
>The house of study and wit<br>If learning's your priority  
>Then here is where you'll fit<br>Perhaps, though you're a Slytherin  
>They'll use all means to win<br>They're sly and cunning folk to meet  
>If you're in Slytherin<br>So you'll be fitted into one  
>The house where you belong<br>But if we all unite inside  
>Then Hogwarts will stand strong<br>For weak we are divided so  
>Unite to prevent wrong<br>So that's all advice I can give  
>For it's the end of my song.<p>

"Right everyone, when you hear your name, please step up and sit on this stool," said a woman, not the one with the dreamy voice a different, very old woman was talking this time, "I will then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Bones, John" The boy Lily had seen earlier, the angry looking one, stepped up, and sat on the stool, the old woman placed the hat on his head, and almost immediately it shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The boy stood up, and walked to the table closest to him, whilst everyone in the room cheered, the Hufflepuffs the loudest. Many other first years were sorted in to their houses, until finally it was Lily's turn, "Potter, Lily," said the woman, and Lily stepped up and sat on the stool, suddenly very nervous.

"Hmmm, difficult, difficult," said a voice in her ear, "plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, and there's talent, yes. Oh and what's this, a thirst to be different, to prove yourself. Better be Slytherin!"

Lily was so overcome with joy when she stepped off the stool that she didn't notice no-one was clapping for her, she didn't notice that no-one was cheering. She didn't even notice her brothers surprised faces staring at her from across the hall, all she noticed was the boy sitting in the corner, Scorpius, the only person in the whole hall smiling, the only one clapping.


	4. Chapter 4

Without realising it, Lily walked straight towards Scorpius, "Err, hi," she said, "my name's Lily." Scorpius thrust his hand towards her, "Scorpius, nice to meet you." She took his hand, shaking it lightly "We'd better sit down," said Scorpius "there's still a few more people to be sorted."

Lily sat down next to Scorpius, introducing herself to the many people sitting at the Slytherin table, before turning to see who was left to be sorted. She watched three more terrified looking first years being sorted, before it was Hugo's turn, and straight away, just as the hat touched his head; it shouted "Gryffindor!" Then the lady with the dreamy voice stood up from her seat and spoke "hello, and welcome to Hogwarts, for those who are new, I am Professor Lovegood, the head teacher, and by now I am sure we're all too hungry to listen to me, so let the feast begin!"

Suddenly chicken drumsticks, sausages, mash, carrots, chips, every manner of food appeared on the golden plates in front of the pupils. Lily looked around, seeing everyone tucking into their food, everyone but James, who was looking at Lily from across the hall with a look of distaste on his face. Lily turned around to have something to eat, she didn't care if James didn't like her, he hadn't liked her since she beat him at quidditch.

"What's up Lily, you're not eating," said Scorpius,

"It's my brother," she sighed, "he doesn't seem to like me anymore."

"It'll be fine, you're his sister, he can't hate you forever,"

"I suppose so," she replied reaching for a chicken drumstick, "but I would like it much better if he would stop staring at me," she gestured to where James was sitting, "he's been doing that since I sat down."

Lily began to eat her chicken drumstick, suddenly the food on the plates vanished, and mountains of sweets appeared, Fizzing Whizbees, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, even Acid Pops! She grabbed some excitedly, "I've never seen so many sweets in my life!"

"Wait 'till Halloween," said Scorpius cheerfully, "Then you'll see what a lot of sweets look like!"

Several minutes later, when everyone had finished their sweets Professor Lovegood stood up again, "now we are all full of sweets, I have to say a few words; the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds as there are many creatures in there that could harm you. Also, among other things Fanged Frisbees and any Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned, if anyone is found in possession of any of these objects there will be trouble. Now off to bed, it's late."

"I know that you're supposed to go with the prefects," said Scorpius, "but I'll take you to the common room if you want."

"Yeah, that would be good," said Lily, standing up "you _are_ the only person I know around here,"

Scorpius led Lily down a dark corridor in the dungeons, "we're almost there," he said, "it's just down here." They turned a corner and suddenly a huge black door, with intricate patterns covering it, "wow," she whispered. Immediately a man's face popped up on the wall "vafer et consilio," said Scorpius and the door opened. They stepped inside, it looked to Lily at first as if the room was glowing green, then as she looked up and saw a glass roof with shimmering green water above it she realised that that was why the room was green.

"Err, your dorm is down there," he said, gesturing to a door on his right, "and mines is down there if you need me for anything," nodding to the left, "I mean not that you would need me, I just thought..." he said embarrassedly. "I'm gonna go to bed anyway," he said, stifling a yawn, "I'm really tired."

He walked towards the door on his left, opening it to reveal a large group of four poster beds, all with green and silver hangings, dotted with pictures of snakes, she then turned towards her own dorm, hearing whispers from inside, "I can't believe that Potter girl is in Slytherin, I thought she'd be in Gryffindor," said one voice, "Yeah," said another, "I bet her dad'll hate her now she's in Slytherin!"

Lily chose this moment to enter and the voices ceased immediately, she walked straight to a bed across the other side of the room and dumped her stuff on it, "we were just saying how surprised we were, when you were sorted into Slytherin, I couldn't believe it," said one of the girls. Lily nodded her head in reply and smiled a little, then put her pyjamas on and lay down on her bed.

Maybe the girls were right, maybe her dad wouldn't like her anymore, maybe no-one would like her anymore, Lily then fell into a fitful sleep, bad thoughts running through her head.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three days after Lily had been sorted into Slytherin, Saturday. She was sitting under an old Birch tree beside the Great Lake with Scorpius, practicing the Wingardium Leviosa spell, "it's more of a big swish and a little flick, if you know what I mean," Scorpius was saying, "yeah, like that, you're doing it!" The feather Lily was practicing flew high into the air following the movement of her wand, "what are you doing with _my_ sister?" came a voice from behind them, the feather fell to the ground immediately as Lily turned around. "Go away James," she said, "you know I don't want you and your _friends_ coming anywhere near me."

"Oh, I don't think so Lily, you see, I don't like your new friend there," said James nodding at Scorpius, "I think I should teach him a lesson, don't you?"

"Leave him alone James, he hasn't done anything to you!"

"I don't really care if he's done anything to me or not, I just don't like him," he said flicking his wand. Suddenly there was a terrified scream from behind her, she looked round and there was Scorpius, hanging upside down, several feet in the air, by his ankle. "Let him down! I said let him down, or... or..."

"Or what little sis? You can barely even do Wingardium Leviosa; you couldn't hurt a fly with that spell."

"I said let him down!" she said, moving closer to James,

"No!" James retorted. Lily threw her hand at his face, and it collided with a squishy part of his nose, and suddenly there was blood everywhere, "I said let him down!" she said angrily, lifting her hand threateningly, "Okay, okay, I'll let him down," he replied his hand on his nose. He gave his wand a little flick, and not a moment afterwards, Scorpius crashed to the ground. Lily quickly wiped her bloody hand on her trousers, and then held it out to Scorpius. He grabbed her hand, pushing himself off the ground at the same moment, so that he sort of glided back into standing position.

"Thank you," he said, walking towards her, "I thought I might never get down from there."

"It was nothing, I mean you're a good friend, and my brother can be so mean sometimes... and well..."

"No, I really mean it, thank you," he was very close now. Then suddenly he lent forward and kissed her, his hand in her hair, his soft lips on hers, and his silky blond hair tickling her face, it was amazing.

When they finally pulled away Lily looked around to see her brother's shocked face, his eyes wide with horror, and his hand on his bloody nose.

He then turned and ran, back through the huge oak doors and into the castle, he was probably going to spread rumours about her and Scorpius, but she didn't care, she was the happiest she had been for days!

The pair then walked away from the rest of the surprised viewers and back to the common room, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily awoke, feeling very happy, but not quite remembering why, but then it all came back to her, getting extremely angry, punching her brother, and then the kiss. A feeling of exhilaration came over her every time she thought of the kiss, Scorpius' soft lips, his hand in her hair. She was suddenly brought out of her daydream by a sharp scream in the common room, and ran up the stairs to find out what was wrong.

Scorpius was sitting in the corner with his eyes closed, blood all over his shirt, "what happened?" Lily asked to no-one in particular, her voice shaking.

"Your brother was standing outside the door to the common room, and when Scorpius opened it, he used some kind of spell on him and then he was just lying there, covered in blood. Then someone screamed, I don't know who." Said a girl Lily didn't know,

"and has no-one gone to get anyone yet," as soon as Lily saw the first head shaking she ran, faster than she'd ever ran in her life, straight to the hospital wing.

"Professor, please you've got to hurry up!" said Lily, shaking as she did so, "he's really hurt, there's blood all over the floor, and... And..." there were tears running down her face now. She took a deep breath and told Madam Pomfrey, "and, my brother did it, James I think," she saw the door and sprinted for it, "vafer et consilio," she whimpered, hoping that when she entered he would still be alive.

The door seemed to take an age to open, and when it finally did Lily had a sudden fear to look inside, but this was overcome by the instinct to protect Scorpius, to make him better.

She stepped into the room, careful not to let the others see that she was crying, she didn't want them to think she was weak. But she forgot all of this as soon as she looked at Scorpius, there was blood all over the floor now, and you could see the deep gashes in his skin. Lily gasped as she saw his chest rise, then fall, he was alive! A sense of relief washed over her and she began to cry more, "will you be able to make him better?" she asked, "He'll be alright, _won't _he?"

"He'll be fine," she replied, muttering spells under her breath, "but I'm going to have to take him to the hospital wing to heal these cuts." She muttered another spell and Scorpius rose into the air as if on an invisible stretcher and followed Madam Pomfrey down the hall towards the Hospital Wing.

Lily turned to follow, but before she did, someone behind her spoke, "I would like you to tell me exactly what happened," it was Professor Lovegood, "follow me to my office."

She followed Professor Lovegood around the back of the common room to a part of the castle she had never been to before, and up an ornate staircase, to a large oval shaped office. "That way to my office will seal once you have left, you will never be able to get back in through that passageway again."

Lily looked behind her, and noticed the door she had entered the room through vanishing, "tell me what happened." said Professor Lovegood

Lily explained all that she knew, about the scream in the morning, and the blood on the floor, and people saying that her brother did that to Scorpius. How could either of her brothers have done anything like that to anyone, she knew that James disliked Scorpius, but she had never believed for one second that he would do anything like that to him.

"You may go," said the familiar dreamy voice. Lily, without realising it, walked straight to the Hospital Wing, not even remembering how she had got there.

"Can I see Scorpius? Is he okay?" she asked hurriedly,

"He's fine, totally fine, I've patched him up, and he'll be out of the Hospital Wing in a few days, he's through there," replied Madam Pomfrey, pointing to a set of curtains a few metres away.

Lily walked through the curtains, expecting to see Scorpius in almost as bad a state as she had left him in, but was surprised to see him sitting up on the bed, tugging at his bandages, "hey Lily," he said, "did she say when I'd get out,"

"A few days or something,"

"Awww no," he said, a look of disdain on his face, "the quidditch trials are tomorrow, and they need a new seeker, I'm gonna miss them."

"They might be able to change the times for the trial," she said hopefully,

"No they won't, the captain, Alison Gordon, is really strict, you'll just have to try out instead."

"What? I can't, I'm terrible at playing seeker,"

"You can't be, your brothers are great!"

So that was it, the next day, Lily walked nervously down to the quidditch pitch for the trial with her new Firebolt 7000 that her dad had bought her for her birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain slashed down into Lily's face as she streamed through the air on her Firebolt, it was the first Quidditch game of the season: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. She was looking forward to the game, to proving that she could beat her older brother, "Come on Lily, we can win this!" came a shout from the crowd, it was Scorpius.

Suddenly the referee, Madam Rolando, released the Snitch and the Bludgers, then blew the whistle. "And they're off!" screamed Gordon Smith, the commentator, "this should be an exciting match, old rivals, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Another rivalry here, as brother and sister Lily and James Potter are facing off as opposing teams seekers!"

Lily turned around, searching for the Snitch amongst the dark clouds and rain and, looking up she noticed James, a look of sheer resentment on his face as he stared down at her. He stared for a good few minutes after that, before, unexpectedly zooming off in the opposite direction, without thinking Lily followed, thinking that he must have seen the Snitch.

She leant forward on her broom, knowing that she could go faster than him, as he had a slower model of Firebolt. They were nearing the end of the pitch and Lily still couldn't see the Snitch, she was alongside James now and wondering what he was up to, when he pulled his broom upwards towards the sky. The stadium seemed to be rushing up to her, faster and faster, it was at this moment that she had been tricked, tricked by her horrible big brother. She somehow managed to pull her broom up, just in time and began to circle the pitch once more.

This time, she was sure James had spotted it; he had looked around, as if to check if she was looking, then streamed off through the clouds into the dark sky. Lily followed, willing her broom to go faster as he disappeared into the clouds. She no-longer knew which way was up, the clouds engulfing her vision. But when_ it_ appeared, she recognised it as something dark, something bad, and tried to escape, willing her broom to go faster, but she had no chance, the _thing_ was too fast. She turned her head, desperately looking for some clue to what it was, but had no idea. As it slammed into her, carrying her away, a whisper escaped from her mouth, "Scorpius..." then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next update :D**

**I would love some more reviews though, I've only had one so far :D**

Lily opened her eyes to a blinding light, the sun glaring down on her**. **She looked around, searching for a clue to where she was, but all she saw was a huge yellow field surrounded by dense forests on all sides.

Then there was the _thing_, a huge, black shape. It wasn't a dementor, she knew that much, her father had told her what it was like to be near a dementor, cold, as if all the happiness was gone from the world. No, it definitely wasn't a dementor... But what could it be?

Suddenly _it_ moved, it seemed to stretch to a taller height, then lift off the ground, floating just above the long, yellow grass.

She closed her eyes tightly, willing herself not to look at the _thing_, and thought, thought of her family, her friends, every happy memory she'd ever had. Like the time she'd beaten James at quidditch, or when she'd seen Scorpius for the first time... Scorpius, the person she felt she would love for the rest of her life, the only person she could_ truly_ love.

Her thoughts travelled on, to other members of her family, but they would always come back to Scorpius, she loved the sound of his name as she said it. She loved the way his hair stood, not quite perfect, but brilliant anyway.**  
><strong>

The way he said her name, lengthening the "i" because he said that was how he wanted to say her name, "Liiiily," she could almost hear him now, speaking her name as she loved to hear it, "Liiiily."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped in fright, her eyes bursting open, "What! Get away from me, you foul... SCORPIUS!"

"Shush, be quiet, it'll hear you, we have to get out of here," he whispered, "I'm going to untie your wrists, then we can get out of here."

She hadn't even thought her wrists were tied before he had mentioned it, she'd just presumed that there was some kind of spell around the place she was sitting.

"Done," he whispered, holding his hand out for her, "lets go."

She grabbed his hand, noticing several cuts deep into the flesh as she did so, "what happened to your hand?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied dismissively and led her away.

Once deep in the forest on the right hand side of where she had been held capture, she asked again, "What happened to your hand?"

"I already told you! Nothing!" he shouted angrily.

"It can't be nothing, you've obviously hurt it quite badly, let me have a look," she insisted, grabbing his hand.

Suddenly he burst into tears and covered his face, falling to the ground, "what is it Scorpius, please tell me," she said soothingly.

"Y... y... you w... wouldn't believe me," he said between sobs.

"I will, I promise."

"I... it was y... your brother, J... James, whe... when he found out y... you had gone m... missing, he... he attacked me... Liiily (God, she loved the way he said her name), I don't want to g... go back, he m... might h... hurt me again."

"It's all _right_," she said, "I won't let him anywhere near you. Now come on, we have to get away from here."

He stood up and put his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry," he said, "sorry for being so stupid," then, tears still pouring down his face, he kissed her, and she kissed back, as hard as she could, longing for the feeling of his lips against hers to never end.

Eventually he pulled back, grabbing her by the hand, "come on, we've got to go... I'm sure I left the brooms around here somewhere."

She laughed as he stumbled off behind a tree, searching for the brooms, and reached inside her robes for her wand, and was surprised to find it still in her pocket; she had presumed the _thing_ had taken it off her. She pulled it out and whispered, "accio brooms," the two broomsticks came flying through the dense trees straight into her hands.

"Scorpius!" she shouted, "I've got the brooms!" no reply.

"Scorpius! Scorpius!" she shouted, running through the trees madly, "Scorpius! Where are you?"

She ran past a tree, heading back the way they had come, only to be stopped in her tracks, Scorpius was right in front of her, lying in a pool of his own blood, with the_ thing_ leaning over him.

**Thought I'd leave you on a cliffhanger again, hope you like it :D**

**Reviews please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter :D**

**I'm hoing you're liking my fanfic so far, if you are/aren't please feel free to tell me in a review (I'd love some more reviews), I've only had a couple so far (thanks Heavensboy) and I would love some more :)**

She ran at the black shape, holding her wand straight out in front of her and screaming the names of every spell she had ever heard used or seen written down, "wingardium leviousa! Alohomora! Coloportis! Confringo!" none of these had any effect on th_e thing, _so Lily tried again, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOUSA! ALOHOMORA! COLOPORTIS! CONFRINGOOOOO!"

She reached into her mind once more, remembering an old potions textbook she had spotted hidden in the loft some years ago, remembering the spells written in the margins in tight scrawled letters... "SECTUMSEMPRA!" she screamed, watching as the _thing_ turned in her direction, as though coming for her.

Suddenly rips began to open up all over the _thing's_ body, letting an acrid smelling, green liquid pour from the wounds, Lily gagged upon smelling the foul stuff, but then began to shout the spell again, hoping to do the creature more damage. But this just made it angry, small slits opened up in the middle of the creature, revealing gleaming yellow eyes beneath.

The _thing_ then began to rise, getting taller and wider as it went, until it was five times the height is was before.

Lily let out a small, strangled scream as it drifted towards her, growling as it went. Then a gap opened up under the eyes, at first this gap was empty, then huge elongated teeth began to grow from the inside of the gap, each one halting at around one metre in length.

Lily began to direct more spells at it, getting more and more afraid as the _thing_ neared, then a small whisper escaped from Scorpius' lips, so quiet Lily almost couldn't hear it, "don't... be... afraid... Liiiiily... you... can... only... destroy... it... if ...you...are...not...afraid..." then he fell silent, slumping to the ground.

She closed her eyes, and tried to empty her mind of all fear, thinking only of happy things, but her mind kept slipping back to Scorpius, was he okay, was he going to die. _NO!_ She thought, _I can't think that, think of happy things, don't be afraid, be strong, do what dad would do._

She looked up, expecting to see the looming figure of the _thing_ before her, but it wasn't, it had shrunk back to it normal size and was drifting away, back to the place where she had been held captive.

She rushed over to Scorpius, and knelt down in the grass and leaves beside him, "Scor... Scorpius are you alright, please speak to me, I have to know you're okay. You can't die, I... I need you," she then burst into tears, and lay with her head on his chest, sobbing into his blood soaked shirt.

**Yeah, I know it's quite short, but I hope you like it anyway, the next chapter will be a bit longer :)**

**REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Always….

**Whooooo chapter 10!**

**Hope you all like it, it's my longest one yet XD**

Lily awoke to ragged breathing, "Scorpius! You're alive!" there was a cough, then a splutter, "you didn't think I'd leave you, did you? I came to rescue you!" he said proudly, then clutched his chest and moaned.

"I'm gonna take you to see Madam Pomfrey… Where are we anyway?"

"Very far away from Hogwarts… I don't think you'll get me back in time," he then burst into a fit of coughs.

"I'm gonna apparate back!" she said with confidence, "I've seen my dad do it loads of times, all you have to do is turn on the spot and think really hard about where you want to go." She then set about trying to apparate forward a few metres.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH! I can't do this! It's impossible!" she looked round, expecting a reply from Scorpius, but nothing, he was lying slumped on the ground, unconscious.

She ran over and lifted him over her shoulder, not quite sure where she had gotten the strength from, and turned once on the spot, thinking hard of the town outside of Hogwarts; Hogsmeade.

Lily heard a loud crack, got a glimpse of a small snow-covered village, the felt a searing pain in her arm and cried out in pain.

But that wasn't going to stop her from getting Scorpius to safety. She was now aware of something warm trickling down her arm but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that Scorpius was alive.

She didn't care if she died saving him, she couldn't live without him anyway, he had to live!

Eventually she reached the school gates, stumbling from the weight on her shoulder, and grabbed the bars, screaming for help, no-one came.

Lily looked up, searching for something to help her, it was the dead of night, the only things in the sky were stars, the moon and a couple of owls.

_This is it, _she thought, _he's going to die, and then I'll have nothing to live for._

She collapsed and sat on the ground, with her back to the gates, sobbing into her hands, more aware now of the intense pain burning through her arm. Eventually, the immense pain overcame her and she slumped over into the thick blanket of snow beneath her and slept, a deep, unwaking sleep.

Lily awoke, startled to see her father sitting next to her bed, "Lily…" he said breathlessly, before bending down to hug her.

"Is he okay? Scorpius, is he okay?" she asked, a sense of dread creeping through her,

"Yes, he's absolutely fine, look, here he is now," he said, pointing to the door behind her bed.

She turned, "Scorpius!" he said nothing, but came over and hugged her tightly, "I was so worried, I couldn't bear the thought of you dying, and all because of me." Scorpius then began to cry into her shoulder. "I love you so much," he said from where his head was buried; inside her bedclothes.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," her father said awkwardly, "I'll come and see you later Lily."

Lily pushed Scorpius away slowly, "What happened? Back in the forest where I was, I mean."

"Yes," Professor Lovegood had suddenly appeared behind them, "I would like to know that too."

So Scorpius began to tell;

"I was searching, we all were, we thought at first that Lily had just flown in the wrong direction and gotten lost. But we soon realised that she hadn't just gone off, we had searched the grounds and Hogsmeade, but she wasn't there. Around a week after you had vanished," he was talking to her now Lily realised suddenly, "I went off, I had to find you, I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone out there somewhere. Then, after about a week or so, I found you, in Alaska…"

"Alaska! That's thousands of miles away!" Lily blurted out.

"Anyway, I found you, but this thing was kind of… well guarding you, as if you were really important or something. The first time that I tried to get near to it, I walked right in front of it, and it never even noticed me, then I saw you, slumped up against a rotting tree and began to panic, that was when it came after me. I realised eventually that it could only find you if it sensed your fear and I managed to get away, but I had to leave you alone. The next time I tried to get you, I banished all fear from my mind and strode over to you; I woke you up and was planning to fly back on the brooms with you. But when we got into the forest I got so afraid, I don't even know what of, I was just afraid and it came for me. Just before I blacked-out I told you to not be afraid, I think that's what saved you. I don't know what happened next…" he trailed off.

"I can tell you that," came the familiar voice of Professor Lovegood, "You seemed to have apparated to Hogsmeade and managed to make your way to the school gates. Then you must have fainted at the school gates and we only found you just in time, you would have died in the cold if we had been any later. We brought you inside and found the injuries that you both had, you, Lily Potter had splinched yourself whilst apparating back to the school. And, Scorpius Malfoy, you were covered in deep cuts, we had no idea where they had come from, but I have a good idea now, though I have no idea what this thing you're describing could be."

Professor Lovegood then excited the room, turning only as she reached the door to say, "you two had better go to bed, it's very late."

Scorpius kissed Lily goodnight, before exciting the room, leaving Lily with a lot to think about.

**Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go, another chapter :D**

**Sorry it took so long, my laptop somehow managed to delete the document I was writing it in, but I think this version is better than I had before.**

**Hope you like it.**

It was a few days before Lily came up with idea to go to Professor Lupin about the mysterious creature that had captured her. She ran into the classroom at a time that she should have been in class, "Teddy! Teddy! Erm, sorry Professor Lupin, have you ever seen one of these before?" she held up a rather excellent drawing that Scorpius had done of the _thing._

"Lily, do you mind, I'm in the middle of teaching a class here," Lily looked around, she hadn't even noticed anyone else in the room.

"Oh… Well, this is important." she replied,

"Okay then Lily, step into my office, and everyone else, I want you to be able to tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf (in detail!) by the time I get back."

He then turned and walked up the steps to his office, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "So Lily, what is so urgent that you must come and see me halfway through my class?"

She was suddenly very nervous, she had no idea why, she had spoken to Teddy many times before, "It… It's this," she held up the drawing, "it is a drawing of the creature that captured me at the last quidditch game.

"Ah, and what would you like me to tell you?"

"Well," she replied, "I was wondering whether you knew what it is."

"I have never seen a creature like this before in my life, but….." he trailed off.

"_But_ what? Do you know what it is?"

"Well, I assume that you know of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah, that's the thing dad's always going on about, right? The one that _Dumbledore _guy, that Al is named after created."

"Yes, that's the one. Anyway, we've been getting lots of reports within the order of creatures like this one," he held up the drawing, "attacking muggles. We've been trying to work out what they are, but we have absolutely no idea. I do have a theory though."

Lily looked at him and smiled, he always was smarter than everyone else, she nodded, asking him to carry on.

"You know of course that after _The Battle of Hogwarts, _a new strain of the Patronus charm was invented." Lily nodded, "well, because of this the dementors were all destroyed, but I don't think it's possible to keep them gone. You see, dementors are not born; they _grow_ in dark, damp places, which mean that they come from almost nothing. I think that the creation of this _new_ charm allowed time for the newly growing dementors to develop a kind of resistance to the charm and to learn to live off of other things, rather than happy thoughts. I think that dementors have… _evolved, _to become beings of infinite resources, for example, some of the victims of the attacks on muggles have been cut, _bitten._ Whereas others have simply died, with looks of absolute terror on their faces, it seems as if the creatures feed on, not only happy memories – but also blood and every emotion, apart from fear - leaving the victim to, literally die of _fear. _These could be the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world, and we don't have any idea where they could be hiding."

Lily gasped, barely taking everything in, "but why me? Why go for me in particular? There were hundreds of others at the quidditch pitch."

"That, I cannot even guess the answer to, I can however say this; your father has made many enemies over the years, it is my guess that they will try to use you, and your brothers to hurt, or even kill, your father. Be careful."

Teddy handed back the drawing and walked towards the door, opening it to Lily, "you'd better go now."

Lily walked calmly out of the room, and then ran, faster than she thought possible, to Scorpius' Transfiguration class. When she arrived, she stopped outside of the room and thought for a moment of what to say when she entered the room, then knocked on the door.

It was opened by a professor she didn't know the name of, "Excuse me Professor, I need to speak with Scorpius Malfoy for a moment."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Err….." She replied.

"It's alright Professor, I know why. Professor Longbottom said that he might summon me to his office at some point today; this must be for that reason."

"Is this correct?... Potter."

Lily cleared her throat, "Yes, Professor – Professor Longbottom would like to see him.

"Go on then Malfoy, this class is nearly finished anyway," the teacher said with a sigh.

"Scorpius, I think I've found out what the _thing_ is!"

"What? How?"

She then recited everything that Teddy had told her whilst making her way back to the common room.

Once back inside the eerie, green room, Lily finished her story.

"Lily Potter, you really are the most amazing person I have ever met," and he pulled her into a long kiss.

He then sat back abruptly and said, "Let's go for a walk," he then grabbed her arm and pulled her down the corridor.

Something was wrong, something was really wrong, Scorpius would never treat her like this, would he? "Scorpius… Scorpius, please let go of my arm, you're hurting me."

But he kept going, kept dragging her, until he came to a wall, a blank wall and set her down. He then began pacing back and forth until a door appeared, then he grabbed her arm again, and entered.

It was huge, that was the first thing that struck her, then she noticed pictures the wall, pictures of her father, happy and smiling, with big, red crosses through them.

"What are you doing Scor…" a woman had stepped out from, what seemed like a solid wall. A women with black curled hair bundled on top of her head, a long black robe on, and a mad look in her eyes.

And Lily recognised her, but it couldn't be who she thought it was… Grandma had said that she killed her, in the Battle of Hogwarts. But it looked so much like her: Bellatrix Lestrange**…...**

**Reviews please :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it, but it is going to be the last in this fanfiction.**

**I am planning on writing another though (maybe even a sequel to this)**

**Hope you like it XD**

_It couldn't be, Bellatrix was _dead_ she couldn't be here, it was impossible, but there she was…_

"I know what you're thinking, but I am not my mother." said Bellatrix_. _

_Her mother? How does she know what I'm thinking…? Wait, does she mean that she is Bellatrix's daughter? That's not possible; it's just not possible…_

"My name is Morgana Riddle, but you will call me your mightiness or something, just make it sound impressive!"

"What… What do you want from me?"

"Oh, not much dear, I only want your father _dead_,"

"I won't let you!" she shouted, "I won't let you! You're not going to get anywhere near my father!"

"He is going to come to me, and then I will strike!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"I will see you soon Potter," said Riddle before leaving the room.

Lily turned towards Scorpius, "Why are you doing this? Why? I love you _so_ much and you're putting me in danger." She felt tears creeping into her eyes, but shrugged them back.

"Please tell me Scorpius, _please_, I want to know that the real you is still in there," she could hold off the tears no longer, so she bent her head over her lap and cried.

Not long after this, she felt a piece of crisp parchment land in her open hand, she lifted it and read:

_Sorry,_

_She has me under the imperius curse,_

_I am fighting it, but I can't always hold it off,_

_She is listening, don't speak,_

_I love you_

_Scorpius_

She lifted her head and smiled at the boy in the corner, he did nothing, just continued to face straight ahead, paying no attention to her.

Suddenly a man burst through the doors at the back of the room, "Dad!" Lily shouted, full of renewed hope, then she remembered what Riddle had said, "Run! Run! She's coming to get you! RUN!"

Harry Potter didn't move, "I'm not leaving without you Lily,"

"RUN! SHE WILL KILL YOU!"

"I have been close to death so many times Lily, I am not afraid," said her father calmly.

"Well _I_ am father; I'm scared that I will be alone, that there will love me. I don't think I could live like that, so please, _please_ run."

"I am not leaving you here, I would rather…" he suddenly fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Lily looked around; searching for the cause of her father's pain, but the thing that caught her eye was Scorpius. He was writhing on the floor just like her father, but was screaming, "I can't see! Help me! I can't see anything!" then her father began to do the same.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM? RIDDLE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?"**

Riddle stepped out of the door that she had entered just minutes earlier, "It's quite a complicated charm, would you like me to tell you how it works?"

"NO! I WOULD NOT! JUST MAKE THEM BETTER! **NOW!**"

"There is only one way to do that, the charm works in such a way that it causes two people, in this case your father and Malfoy, to feel serious pain that will eventually result in death. There is only one way to stop this charm, you must decide on one person to save, and then kill the other."

Lily's mouth widened in shock, she was going to have to kill one of the two people she loved most in the world. She was going to have to decide who she loved the most. "I… I can't…"

"You must, or they will both die," replied Riddle.

Lily felt a hatred building up inside her, a hatred for the woman standing in front of her, and she let it build, she let it build and build and build some more, before releasing it and directing it straight at Riddle. The woman fell, her head smacking against the ground with a horrible crack, her eyes closed and her breathing became ragged, and then, before long stopped, with one, last gasping breath; _I killed her, I killed her with nothing, nothing other than my hatred for her, and now I have to choose…_

She stepped forwards _I can't do this, I can't decide, I love them both too much. I need my father, but I need Scorpius as well. _"I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Come… here… Lily," said her father in between gasps for breath, "you… have… to… kill… me… You… love… him… too… much…" and then he fell to the floor, breathing shallowly, he was almost gone.

Lily took a deep breath and walked towards Scorpius, who was just conscious, but only just, "Do you trust me? Do you love me enough to know that I'll make the right decision?"

"Always…" came his reply, and Lily knew what she had to do, she took a step closer to the one she knew she had to kill, and knelt there, trying to fight back the tears.

"I don't want to do this," she said, her bottom lip trembling, "I love you both too much, but I know what must be done. I hope you know that I love you, though it might not seem like it because of what I'm about to do, but I do love you, I love you _so_ much."

She then shuffled forward a little and placed her hands on his face, staring into those pain-stricken eyes. She felt tears streaming down her face and threatening never to stop, so she closed her eyes and searched, searched within her mind for every single spot of love she could find, down to the very last drop. Then she opened her eyes again, letting the tears stream down her face and focused it, focused the love straight to the person who she loved so dearly, and watched as the life left his brilliant green eyes.

She had killed him, she had killed her father, the only father she would ever have and she had killed him…

Lily fell onto her father and sobbed, sobbed until every last tear was gone and lay there, on top of her father, until she fell asleep in his cold, dead arms.

* * *

><p>Lily never did tell her family exactly what had happened on the night of her father's death, she was too afraid of what they would think of her, there was only one person left alive who knew exactly what had happened that night; her one and only true love, Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews Please :)**


End file.
